


Эффект радиации

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: АУ о том, как живут вместе Халк и Хоукай





	Эффект радиации

Оказалось, что мусорка проезжала мимо их квартиры в два часа ночи. Стив никогда не замечал, потому что либо спал в это время, либо вообще не находился дома. Стоя возле окна и отпивая холодный сок из холодильника, он отстраненно наблюдал за мусоровозом: как открылся затвор приемника, как вышел мужчина в отражающем жилете и один за одним опорожнил небольшие мусорные ведра.

Во рту был привкус химии и кислого сахара. В квартире было тихо, слышно, как дышал Билли, уснувший на диване в их общей гостиной. Стив повернулся, облокотившись на стол, и уставился на его силуэт - уличный свет пробивался сквозь шторы и довольно хорошо освещал комнату.

Билли спал, будто его вырубило в одну секунду. Одна нога свисала с дивана, правая рука за головой, левая перекинута через голый торс, а сам он дышал себе в плечо: наверняка это жутко неудобно, но после транквилизаторов Старка, использованных, чтобы успокоить Зеленого друга, Билли спал как убитый.

Раньше Стив завидовал ему: его неуязвимости, его силе, тому, что Билли мог за себя постоять и участвовать в разборках с врагом, какой бы силы противник им ни встретился. Стив же обычный человек, без способностей, отличный лучник и агент Щита, а единственный для него способ взлететь на высоту небоскреба - это вертолет. Среди супергероев хочешь не хочешь, а начнешь задумываться о плюсах радиоактивной крови, укусов пауков и супер-интеллекта, который способен собрать летающий костюм из металлолома.

Наверное, в детстве Старк из лего собирал реактивный самолет. 

Маленький.

Почти все Мстители жили в башне Старка, поближе к их импровизированной штаб-квартире, и только Билли отказался наотрез. Сказал, что хватит с него угроз от «вселенского зла» и что не подпустит к себе людей в халатах даже на пушечный выстрел. И если с ним все было понятно, то зачем с ним поперся Стив, все еще оставалось загадкой.

Но причины были, он просто не знал, как облечь их в слова, и, глядя на уставшего Билли, он чувствовал, как собственное сердце будто увеличивается и больно упирается в ребра. Стив взял с кресла мягкий плед и осторожно накрыл Билли, стараясь его не разбудить.

Стоило ему оказаться слишком близко, как на его запястье сомкнулась рука. Стив вздрогнул, но не стал вырываться. Билли продолжал сопеть в плечо, так и не очнувшись, костяшки его пальцев подозрительно отливали зеленцой, а хватка была как раскаленная сталь. Стив аккуратно накрыл рукой его пальцы и прошептал:

\- Привет, здоровяк.

Они с Зеленым уже встречались наедине. 

Халк не всегда подчинялся приказам, и как-то, уже после того, как они отбили атаку доктора Дума и его приспешников, что-то пошло не так. Зеленый исчез со всех радаров. Стиву повезло, что он слушал Билли чуть лучше остальных. Когда шумиха улеглась, а Старк признал, что понятия не имеет, в какую берлогу спрятался Халк, он решил попробовать собственную вылазку.

И пока все искали Халка по адресу сводной сестры, мачехи или в старом доме отца, Зеленый прятался у всех на виду, в Калифорнии, в пещере Монинг - самой высокой пещере, которой насчитывалось около двух тысяч лет.

Среди капающей воды Стив сразу услышал тяжелое дыхание. Халк приблизился, рассекая воду пещеры, показывая на свет всю свою мощь - огромный рост и мышцы, больше похожие на канаты. Он стоял по пояс в воде, почти на его уровне, однако даже так Стив запрокинул голову, пытаясь удержать взгляд и чувствуя, как в животе все сводит от страха. Тогда он не придумал ничего лучше, чем произнести то же самое.

Привет, здоровяк.

Он понятия не имел, как Зеленый вел себя без надзора самого Билли, и был приятно удивлен, что его не размазали по стене, как только он спустился в пещеру.

Больше того, стоило ему робко коснуться Халка, тот будто превратился в желе, боднул огромным, широким лбом его руку, напрашиваясь на ласку, и Стив покорно убрал волосы с его лица. Во взгляде Зеленого читалась осмысленность. Человечность. И странный блеск, от которого Стив все еще боялся, но и одновременно предвкушал их новую встречу.

Будто услышав, что ему надо, Билли отпустил его руку, тяжело выдохнул и повернулся лицом к подушкам, подставляя под взгляд Стива уязвимые позвонки.

Раньше Стиву оставалось только гадать, почему Билли согласился на такое странное соседство, ведь большую часть времени он делал вид, что Стива вообще не существует. Казалось, Харгроуву вообще никто не был нужен: он был фанатом порядка и списков, убирался по расписанию, неплохо готовил, бегал по утрам, вот только на работу не мог устроиться по понятным причинам – Зеленый, дай ему повод, устроит настоящий погром, если ему что-то не понравится.

Однако за все время их совместного проживания Стив ни разу не запирал дверь. Сколько бы Билли не настаивал. С одной стороны, какая дверь вообще остановит Халка, если он что-нибудь забудет в его комнате, а с другой, они ведь не просто теперь соседи, но и хорошие друзья. Друзья не баррикадируются друг от друга.

По крайней мере, Стив надеялся на это. И что-то ему подсказывало, Билли тоже считает его другом, раз впервые за все время уснул на диване, а не заперся на ночь в своей комнате.

Стив сделал пометку на их общем холодильнике в расписании мусорки и со спокойной душой пошел спать, не жалея, что засиделся допоздна.


End file.
